Geologists and petroleum exploration professionals routinely examine, classify and describe rock samples, called core samples, taken from existing and new oil wells, The information obtained from such examination may be used to determine whether or not to continue drilling in a current well, to predict the location of new oil-bearing deposits and to plan the best trajectories for new oil wells.
Information on various characteristics of the core samples are recorded at various intervals along the length of the core sample. This information is recorded manually on a core log data sheet. The sheets of the core data sets are not well suited to the storing, sorting, searching and sharing of the information contained in them.
In addition to the core sample data, additional information is often gathered for a well. The information can include electrical characteristics and chemical analysis, petrophysical analysis and compositional analysis. This information can be used when analyzing a well. However it is often difficult to correlate the information gathered from different methods.
What is need is a tool that allows for information to be entered, correlated and stored. It would be advantageous to provide a means for sharing the stored information.